


A Simpler Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wishes for a different time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simpler Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Simpler Time  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay (Rodney McKay/John Sheppard implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rodney wishes for a different time.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 2 100 in 100 / Drabble Icon challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1094961.html) at 1_million_words

A soft sigh escaped Rodney as he watched John walked passed him. John was so close all he would have to do to have him in his arms was reach out and grab him. Of course that would probably just get him a black eye for his trouble.

Why couldn’t they have lived in ancient times? Things were so much simpler back then, to get John all he would have had to do was take what he wanted. 

Another sigh, this one louder than before echoed around the room. Rodney knew it! He was living in the wrong damn time


End file.
